Note to Self
by FireKisses
Summary: Andra Adams is the Gryffindor princess. She's got money, friends, and all the guys... but she's also got the attention of Voldemort. Being born on October 31 comes with a price. Andra will find out that price and need to make the decision to pay it or not
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKRowling

Well, you know how every house has their main… "prince" or "princess", such as Draco Malfoy is Slytherin's, Cho Chang is Ravenclaw's, and Sarah Kay is Hufflepuff's. Well, I'm Gryffindor's. My name is Andra Adams. My family is _very_… wealthy, yeah, let's put it like that. This is my 3rd year and I have made, as you could guess, many friends. It's so hard to pick out best friends because you don't know if they are friends with you just because you are rich and famous in the Wizard world, or if they are friends with you because of you just being you. I have three or four _really _good friends- Hermione Granger, Riley Johns, and Ginny Weasly.

Hermione is extremely smart! Best witch in our year, nay, our school! I sometimes wonder why she got Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw, but if she was in Ravenclaw then I probably wouldn't be friends with her so that's why I don't worry about it that much. She is absolutely kind and friendly! She's like the older sister that I never had.

Riley Johns _was_ a bit closed up, but I got him out of his shell and now he is more social than I thought that he'd be. He has dark brown, slightly curly hair. He also has deep blue eyes that I absolutely _love_! He has a very fit body, probably because he is the chaser on the quidditch team, as well as I am.

Ginny Weasly is a Chaser as well. She is very popular in her year. Yeah, she's a year below me and some people won't let me hear the end of that! But I could care less! She is an amazing advice giver as well as an excellent listener, as well as a great talker. That is the only thing that she would ever get a detention for- talking. But she is so sweet!

Being in Gryffindor and being the "princess" can be hard by the fact that we have the famous Harry Potter in our house. He can be so full of it sometimes! I mean, he seems sweet, but also boastful about his "authority" just because he defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby. Puh-lez! He was a _baby_! He didn't know at all what he was doing!

Well, right now, I'm on the Hogwarts express reading my wonderful book! Okay, the same exact line over and over of my wonderful book. The people in the cart across the aisle couldn't be louder (sarcasm). I swear! I am _this _close to giving them a piece of my mind, or at least moving into another cart. Eh, I can put up with it for a little while longer. Suddenly there was this huge roar of laughs. A 'little while longer' is up!

"Hey! Shut the crap up!" I scream, throwing the door open.

"Oh, hey Adams." Came that too familiar voice that I was avoiding. I looked around at the full cart and knew this was going to be a long ride.

"Malfoy." I sighed.

"What? No simple 'hello'? We aren't on good terms already are we?" He just stared at me as if expecting a response. "Fine. What do you want, brat?"

"I want to shut up! That's what I want you to do!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Aww… no cussing? I'm disappointed." He said putting his hands over his heart and dramatically falling back into his seat.

"There are first years in front of you. I'm not going to scream my head off cussing at you and be a bad example for them." I said, now crossing my hands.

"You're too goody-good. Fine, just because you requested that we shut up... we'll scream louder. Your welcome."

I rolled my eyes. "Then I'll just move."

"Carts are all full!" He smirked. That was probably true.

I looked at him in defeat. He sat in this cart on purpose, I just knew it.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Please show Ms. Adams here out and let Pansy and I be." I gave him a look and showed myself out.

Once back in my own cart I conjured up some earplugs and continued to read my book. _Note to self: think before you act. No, before you go barging into a cart telling somebody to shut up. _

It had been only about 15 minutes, 15 pages, later when a crack was heard at my door. I jumped back startled. Then opened the door to find eggs all over the floor and the disgusting yolk part all over my door. I looked across the aisle again to find yet another smirk from Malfoy. I thought about what to do then after coming up with something I made my way into their cart. I smiled with my hands in fists on my hips. He rose his eyebrows while anticipating something. POW! There was that something. A bloody nose. I smiled triumphantly then turned on my heels to go finish my book, which I did peacefully.

The train arrived at the school and we all got off and boarded the carriages to go up to the castle (I prefer my horse Felipe instead, he's much faster). Once I got to the castle and had a house elf put Felipe in the barn and I proceeded to the Great Hall. My friends sat down shortly after and then Dumbledore made his speech. I couldn't wait till we got back to the common room where the first years will ask for my help around the school, they always do. It makes me feel like I am doing a good job in the school. Like something I do has meaning.

The feast was wonderful, as always. Riley and I were exchanging our summer experiences and then he was saying that he saw Draco crying on the train and I started cracking up, causing a few awkward glances from the other people. I told Riley the story and he cracked up as well. I hadn't heard his laugh in so long! I was a wonderful sound. And laugh is when you don't hear it for a while.

I looked over at Draco and, sure enough, he was being babied by the Slytherin girls. Pansy was glaring at all of them which made Malfoy yell at her. I laughed and continued eating my food.

Hermione got up from her spot and came to sit next to me. "Guess what I found out over summer."

"What did you find out over the summer?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Your birthday is October 31st , right?"

"Yeah... why?"

"The last witch to be born on October 31st also known as Halloween, was over 80 years ago. She was the most powerful _witch _of her time!"

"Your point?" I said, now being kinda interested.

"Being born on Halloween triggers power in that particular person."

"So what you are saying is that I am extremely powerful?" I said with a 'do you know what you're talking about' face.

"Yes. That is _exactly _what I'm talking about."

"Huh. What do ya know! Learn somethin' new everyday." I said with another roll over my eyes.

"Fine! Don't believe me! I thought that you might have cared."

"Hermione, I think that you be _really _cool and all, but I just don't believe you."

"Yeah. I guess that it is a little hard to believe. We will just have to find out later on won't we?"

"Correct there! In the mean time, let's enjoy the food!"

This time Hermione rolled her eyes and piled food onto her plate. We discussed classes and what they might be like, as well as other things.

By the time that the welcoming feast was over, and I was settled in my bed, I began to dream those wonderful 'first day back to Hogwarts' dreams. This one was about me being the most powerful witch of my time. Sure it's a nice dream. Everybody looks up to you, and you have the nicest clothing, expensive items, the whole nine yards. I guess it is the perfect dream, for me at least.

A/n: I know that it is really short... but hey, the next ones are longer ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: jkrowling

Disclaimer: jkrowling

Classes have finally begun! I am so ready to learn new spells! And I am so lucky that I get Transfigurations for 2 hours! I love Transfigurations! I mean who doesn't? You could change a shoe, for instance, into a dress! Isn't that awesome! Okay, enough of my rambling on about how much I love that class. Right now we are learning how to change a rock, cup, ring, etc. into a clock and then back. Easy stuff. Hermione and I always sit next to each other because we finish everything before everyone else, so when we are done we just talk.

"I finally heard about the punch that you threw at Draco. Good job! I bet it felt great!" Hermione whispered.

"It did. Feeling his nose crack as my hand hit it was wonderful. It gave me a sense of strength! I love that feeling!"

"I can't wait till I have an excuse to punch him!" My mouth formed a small 'o' when she said that. "What? After all the times he's called me 'mudblood', I think that I deserve to punch that jerk."

"I guess that you're right." I shrugged.

"Ladies. Please be quiet! Class, get out your work and let us go over it." McGonagall said.

The rest of the class was boring and last only like 20 minutes, but it felt like an hour.

Potions (aka: hell) had been canceled so we had an extra 2 hours! Yay! I went up to the common room to find Riley, but he wasn't there. A group of 3rd year Gryffindors walked in and so I asked one of them if they've seen Riley and one said that they saw him in the Great Hall. I thanked them and ran down the Grand Staircase till I reached the Great Hall and found Riley sitting by himself reading a book at the Gryffindor table. I put my hands over his eyes and said, "Guess who."

"Let me think. McGonagall."

I laughed and sat down next to him.

"Oh! Andra! So close!" I playfully punched him in the shoulder making him laugh.

_Note to Self: Make Riley laugh more often._

"What book are you reading?"

"Eragon. It's pretty good."

"Cool." I looked around and saw most of the Gryffindor quidditch team was at the table (including Riley and I) and the whole Slytherin team was at their table. And there where a few other people from other houses sitting playing wizard chess or something. Suddenly there was a huge laugh from a blond girl who was clinging to Harry Potter's arm while looking dreamingly at him.

"He is so full of it, don't you think." I said turning to Riley.

"_Him_? _Harry Potter_? _Nah!_" he sad laughing to show that he was joking. As if I couldn't tell.

"Look at that blond! She is so... ya know? E_www!_" I said as I saw Harry pin her to the wall and make out with her.

"I'm right there with ya." We started laughing and then just talked till the next class came- Charms.

"Hey. Will you sit next to me in Charms?"

"Sure!" He said smiling. _Yay _I thought to myself. I smiled to him before I left. I looked back at Harry and they were _still _making out. I nearly gaged.

XXXXX

Finally! The weekend! Quidditch matches, no homework, and I get to spend time to with friends! Oh! And most of all! The 3rd year dance is coming up! I'm so excited! I heard that people were already getting dates! I need one. Hermione is tagging along with Harry and Ron, who both have dates. I guess that I'll go with Riley. I've never seen him dance. This should be fun.

"Hurry up Andra! We can't play without you!" Harry said putting his arm around my waist while dragging me out of the common room and away from my friends. I was just about to ask Riley if he would like to go to the dance with me. "You look pretty today."

"I _would _say the same about you but I don't like to lie." I said with a smirk.

He brought his head a bit close to mine and said, "I really don't know why you hate me so much. Everybody _loves _me!"

"I beg to differ." I said under my breath.

"As I was saying," he took my head between his hands, "I think you look pretty today, so I think that a nice gold color dress would make you look gorgeous. So why don't we try this little experiment the night of the dance. What do you say?"

"I say that you are a jerk! Never in my life would I want to go to the dance with you!" I spat in his face. He just laughed.

"Well, you can't possibly have a date already."

"Actually I do!"

"Pray tell." He said.

"Riley agreed to be my date for the dance, Harry Potter. So as it seems- you are too late." "Well. You'll come around." He was about to say something else but his girlfriend came around the corner. "Hey sweetie. You are coming to our game right?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Said the blondy who just notice my presents. "Uh, Harry... who is _she_?"

"_I _am Andra Adams, Gryffindor." I said with a huge smile.

"I take it that you are on the Quidditch team?" She said looking at my uniform.

"No duh. Well I'm going to go practice, buh-bye." I said skipping off but not before I looked back and saw her practically jumping on him. I rolled my eyes and ran to the Quidditch field to find only the infamous twins, Fred and George, practicing. This should be fun. I though to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Oh lookie here, George."

"I say! What brings you here?" George says flying down on his broom.

"Well. We _do _have a game and I missed last practice, but I'm here practicing. Now if you'll excuse me." I said trying to push past them.

"Whoa. You're a Chaser right?" Fred asked me.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to race?" George said, followed by Fred.

"It'll be great practice for your speed."

"What's the catch?" I said crossing my arms.

"No catch. We need to practice too."  
I shrugged and hopped onto my broom.

"Where are we racing too?"

"All the way around the castle." Fred said proudly while high fiving George.

"_All _the way around?"

"_All _the way."

"Okay then. All the way around! On my mark. 1... 2... 3!" We both shot off with Fred in the lead and then George pulled in front of him. It came to the last part and I pulled through to the front. Literally out of breath I crossed the finish line and threw my hands up in the air, only causing me to fall to the ground at an amazing pace. And let me tell you falling from 200 feet in the air is not on my list to do. I closed my eyes and prayed. _Dear Lord! Don'tletmediedon'tletmediedon'tletmediedon'tletmediedjon'tletmedie! Love, Andra. _Not the best prayer, I know.

I decided to open my eyes and I saw the ground. I brought my arms over my head and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JKRowling

Hermione's POV:

"Hermione! Riley! You better come with me." McGonagall said bursting into the common room. I startled and followed willingly. Riley glanced at me and I shrugged. Seriously... what is going on here?! McGonagall's robes were whirling behind her as we turned corners and climbed stairs. The tension was too much I had to ask.

I opened my mouth but Riley took my words. "Professor, where are we going?" he said between breaths.

"I figured that you would have asked that question. Well, I do not know the entire story but from what I _did _hear is that your friend, Ms. Adams, fell from her broom and is severely injured."

_'Oh no! Andra! That's where we are going. The Hospital Wing!' _I raced past them all to get to the Wing first- which I did by the way. The doors busted open and I flew threw them. I scanned each bed and I found Andra in the back right under a window glancing out over the gardens.

As I walked towards her bed the injuries looked worse and worse. She had bandages all over her head, arms, and legs. From what I could see of her skin was purple and badly bruised.

"She is suffering major head injury and most of her bones are broken. Fell 200 feet she did." said the nurse who came walking up behind me. "She's a little trooper I say. Should be awake in about 1-2 weeks. It all depends on how her body reacts to the medicine. Though there is always that chance that she might not make it. You are allowed to stay if you'd like, just do not disturb her."

"Thank you, miss." She left me and the sleeping Andra alone. "Oh! Please please _please _get better soon! Don't die! Please don't die! You are my best friend and I am proud to say that!" I said to her crying the whole time.

Soon McGonagall and Riley came in and the nurse told them the same thing. Riley was devastated, close to tears. McGonagall was calming herself- hoping for the best. I couldn't stop thinking _'please please please...' _over and over again in my head. To have that chance of your best friend dying is unbearable for me. Looking up at her pale face and badly bruised arms tore my heart apart.

Riley pulled up a chair and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at his face and pain was written all over it. Riley has had a huge "crush" on Andra ever since he saw her board the train in 1st year. Nobody knows about that except me. He's very good at not showing emotion at times. Usually he's himself only around us. In 1st year he barely spoke but he came around, thanks to Andra. She never gave up on him. Ever. His eyes were clear as though he was in his own little world and not here. That's how I kind of feel right now.

"I hope that she will be ok." I said, breaking the silence.

No response

"It would be horrible if she... if something _bad _happened."

He slowly turned his head to face me.

"I never even got the chance to tell her that I love her." he said blinking back tears.

"I know." I said putting my arm around him. "I know."

XXXXX

Back in the common room everybody heard the news and was devastated. But certainly not as much as Riley and I were. Gryffindor ended up loosing due to the fact that the team had to sub some random person in to play Chaser. Andra was the best Chaser on the team and scored 150 points the last game. Harry is Keeper, Andra and Ginny are Chasers, Fred and George are beaters, and Riley is the seeker. All of them are friends which makes Quidditch much more fun for them, at least that's what Andra says.

I sat by the open window in the common room as the rain fell down. In my hands I held the Twilight book by Stephanie Meyer. This would have to be my 3rd time reading this one, but my attention kept turning towards Andra and what would happen if that little chance occurred. Riley would probably never talk again, I would fail all my classes, Gryffindor's Quidditch team would lose every match, and the world would be a darker place. Our Gryffindor princess... dead. I cannot bring myself to think about it.

I finally gave up on reading, so I closed the book and leaned my head against the brick wall. I still sat there on the ledge and didn't ever plan on moving. I looked around the room and everybody seemed to be doing their own activity, but I could see on their face that they would be giving up soon, just as I did with my reading. Most of the girls were holding back tears and some couldn't so they ended up bawling. The guys just sat there staring into space, surely thinking about Andra. Riley was in horrible condition. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was even messier than usual. He probally didn't get any sleep last night. I think that I got about 3-4 hours last night. Even then, not enough to keep me perky. Andra was friends with everybody- or most everybody- in Gryffindor. She gives tours of the school to 1st years every year. She tutors 2nd years when they need help. She's just friends with the 3rd years mostly because she is a 3rd year herself. And she listens to the problems that the older years have. She is a wonderful person that everybody loves and adores.

She is pretty too. Every guy had or has or will have a crush on her. She has long, straight, thick, brown hair that runs down to her shoulders. Her eyes are a mixture between brown and red and gold. She has a great bone structure that all the girls are jealous of. She is very fit because she is part of many sports: Quidditch, Archery, Track (yes we have that), and in the winter- ice skating. But the most important thing about her is her personality. She is fun-loving, caring, kind, but can be furious at people who do her or loved ones wrong, she is smart, clever, cunning. Very sly, unnoticeable when she wants to be, and very noticeable when she wants to be. I even envy her most of the time but she always reminds me the good that I have that nobody else has. That's another thing. She makes you feel important when nobody else can.

Well that is Andra for you. Perfect in every way. Riley is a perfect match for her. Andra is always saying that she wants somebody who will need her. She wants to meet someone and completely change their life for the better. That's what she did to Riley. Even though not everybody is friends with him, he still has people who care about him. He loves adventure and likes having that chance of being caught. He is very smart and very wise. He knows when enough is enough. His hair is brown and extremely soft. His eyes are as blue as a cloudless day and his smile is the sun beating down on a deserted meadow. That's what Andra told him when he was going on about how he is worthless. I always smile at that memory because he perked up so much after Andra told him how much he meant. His face glowed for a good 2 weeks. Riley is also very fit (he does Quidditch and track). All the girls loved him in first year because they thought he was "hott". I laugh at that too. It's kinda weird to think of your friend as "hott". Anyway I think that they are perfect for each other.

Well the sun went down slowly that day and the moon came up too fast. I don't want to know what will happen to Andra until it comes. But I am also anxious at the same time. I hope that she is ok. Ok enough to go to the dance. That's when Riley was going to tell her that he loves her. Ohh! I can't _wait _till that night! Might as well take one night at a time. I picked up my book and hopped off the ledge, I hadn't moved all day. My butt was really sore but I managed to get into bed. As I laid there I only thought of how much I wanted Andra to be ok. I guess I'll find out in 1-2 weeks.

**A/n: again... sorry for the short chapters but the only time that I have to write these are at night** **I'm getting tired so hope ya liked it! Tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Jkrowling

Andra POV:

_I opened the Great Hall double doors. The Hall was decorated for the dance and it was so pretty! I even felt "pretty" myself! I absolutely love this dress! It is red with spaghetti-straps and flows down to my knees with a little bit of black lace under the skirt of the dress. My hair was nice too- plain, but nice. My thick brown hair was down and a bit wavy since I braided it yesterday. It is held back with a diamond headband from my mother. I smiled at everybody having a good time, then I looked at my handsome date. His hair is still as messy as always, but I love it like that. He is wearing a tux with a red tie to match my dress. His bright blue eyes were sparkling and smile grew on his face as he looked down at me. I could feel myself blush as we made our way to a table where all our friends were sitting. _

"_Hi Andra! Hey Riley!" Hermione said happily. She came with Ron. _

"_Sup!" Ron said with a nod. _

"_Hi Hermione! Hi Ron." _

"_Yeah. Hi." Riley said going back to his reserved mood. _

_I elbowed his side lightly and said, "Lighten up. For me?" I finished with a smile._

_He shrugged and sat down patting the seat next to him. _

_A little while later we got up and started dancing. They changed the song to a waltz. I knew the waltz like the back of my hand. I learned it when I was 10, so really easy stuff. But I don't know how well Riley knows it. The music started and I placed my hand in his and felt a chill through my spine. He placed his hand on my waist as I placed my other hand on his shoulder. His touch was so gentle and his smile was so warming. I couldn't help but smile myself. _

_He started moving his foot as I moved mine. Surprisingly he was leading. Leading perfectly! He looked into my eyes and as if reading my mind he said, "Years of practice." And he winked. I silently laughed to myself as I rolled my eyes. _

_The song ended and Riley removed his grasp and lead me back to the table then left to go get some drinks. As I waited I looked around and found Hermione arguing with Malfoy. She is so funny when she's mad. They started moving really close to each other and Draco was practically towering over her. Tears started running down her face. I began to get up when Ron beat me there and pulled Hermione into a hug and told Draco off. 'He's a good boyfriend' I thought. _

"_I got you some punch. They were out of water. Don't ask me how." He said laughing._

"_Wasn't planning on asking." I said smiling. We watched the others dance to more songs. It had to be about 11 o'clock when everybody started leaving. Riley lead me back up to the common room. I went to the dormitory to change out of my dress quickly and put on my pajamas and then I went back down and found Riley sitting on the couch staring into the fire. _

"_What's up?" I said sitting next to him._

"_Not much. I was just thinking about the dance." He said with an emotionless face. _

_I shifted in my seat. "Did I do something wrong? Because there's nothing that I can think of." _

"_No, no you didn't do anything. It's something that I didn't do." He said now looking at me. _

"_What do you mean?" I said a little nervously._

"_This." He leaned closer and I closed my eyes. I felt his soft lips on mine and I wrapped my hands around his neck and weaved my fingers through his hair. He put his hands on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. I smiled in the kiss and he pulled away. I kept my eyes closed and he started laughing. _

"_What?" I said now opening my eyes._

"_You. Your face looked funny." I playfully punched his shoulder. _

"_Well. Kiss me again and I'll try not to make a funny face." I said with a smile. We leaned in close and then- _

Ah! Light? It can't be morning! I opened my eyes and found myself in the Hospital Wing. I started to sit up but a nurse held me down. "Oh, deary! You are awake! We were all so worried that you wouldn't make it! I'll have to inform McGonagall right away. Take it easy honey and stay in bed." The nurse gave me a quick smile and then she ran off. In just a few minutes the professor and Hermione came through the doors.

"Andra!" Hermione cried and she ran towards me and embraced me in a hug.

"Hi Hermione! It's so good to see you!"

Her eyebrows knitted together. "How can you remember anything? You nearly died from hitting your head, should you have memory loss?" She said directing that last question to the nurse.

"Honey, we gave her a medicine that prevents that. So lucky little girl here should be fine."

Hermione smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh! There's somebody who would probably want to see you." McGonagall said smiling. She looked back at the door and Riley came through them looking directly at me. His eyes automatically lit up just like in my dream. He ran to my bed and hugged me really tight and really long. I smiled and cried the whole time. I was so happy to see my friends! Their excitement is so warming.

"We thought that you would have died." Riley said still not letting go of me.

"But we did hope for the best! And we got it!" Hermione said crying tears of joy.

"I'm so glad to see you guys! It feels like it's been forever!" I said. "How long have I been out?"

"About 5 days." McGonagall said gravely. "The good thing is that you have recovered."

"What day is today?"

"Wednesday. Why do you need to know, darling?" The nurse said.

"Will I be able to go to the dance this Saturday?"

"I don't see why not. But you'll need to stay here for about two more days before you're ready to go back out to your normal life-styles." the nurse said with a laugh.

I smiled and after about an hour of talking everybody left except for Riley. I had asked him to stay because I had to ask him something.

"Hey Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

"You don't have a date yet?" Riley said shocked.

"Well Harry Potter asked me, but my obvious response was 'no'. And being unconscious for 5 days doesn't really help either. So, will you?"

Riley smiled and said, "Of course!" He hugged me again and then the nurse shoo-ed him out of the room to let me rest.

XXXXX

It was Friday, the night before the dance, and I had just walked into the common room for the first time in a week. I was greeted with many hugs from just about everybody. Hermione told me just after the hugging fest was over, "Everybody finally went back to their normal selves Wednesday when I told them that you were ok. We were all so devastated!"

"Aw! Really?" I said laughing.

"Yeah. We we're really scared that you could have... well... yeah." Somebody said who was in the group of people around.

"That's sweet of you guys." I smiled.

"Well, Andra, I am going to go get ready for the dance. Are you coming?" She said walking towards the dormitories.

"Uh... I don't have a dress ready."

"Me neither! That's why I'm going to grab my jacket and head to Hogsmeade with you."

"Well, since you put it that way."

We grabbed our jackets and ran out to get our dresses. There weren't that many people there, so it was easy to look around. Hermione and I tried on loads of dresses.

"What do you think about this one?" she said coming out of the changing room. Her dress was a long purple dress with spaghetti straps.

"Eh, purple isn't that much your color."

She sighed and looked back into the mirror. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She made a face and shrugged her shoulders. "Let me go try on another dress. Wait right here."

"Were else could I go?"

She threw her head back and laughed. I got up and went to look at some more of the dresses. My mind was hooked on the red dress in my dream. I was so pretty and I felt amazing in it! I found many of red dresses, but none of them look like what I wanted them to.

"Andra! I think that this is the one! What do you think?"

I made my way back to the dressing rooms and Hermione looked beautiful! She was wearing a green, halter top, knee length dress with a dark green ribbon tied in an 'x' in the middle, and white lace underneath the skirt part.

"I love that one! It look great on you Hermione! You should get it." I said clapping my hands while jumping up and down.

"I wish I could, but I forgot to look at the tag before I tried it on. I can't afford it." Hermione looked sad and looked at the dress on more time before going back in the room to take it off.

_Note to self: buy Hermione green dress. _

After looking at many more stores with dresses, we came up short. Nothing screamed our names. Though for Hermione, it was that one dress that she tried on earlier. So many stores, so many dresses, yet _nothing _for us. So here we sit at a café drinking tea.

"I guess we'll just have to wear something that we already have. Oh well." Hermione said, setting her cup back down on the table.

"It's such a shame that we couldn't find anything."

"I know." we both sighed and finished our tea. The waitress then came by with the bill, we paid, then left to go back to Hogwarts.

"Oh! I forgot something!"

"What? You didn't buy anything."

"While you were trying on dresses I went out and got myself a quill, I desperately need one. I think that I might have left it in the store. You go head back to school, I'll meet you there."

"Okay. I'm exhausted anyway." She turned and left, going in the opposite direction that I was going. I really did buy a quill, but that's not the reason that I turned around. No, it was to turn around and get the dress. Or at least put it on hold. Hermione would get suspicious if I walked into the common room with a huge bag and had to come up with an excuse for it.

I took a turn and entered the shop. "Um, excuse me, but I could I put this dress on hold?" I asked the cashier.

"Sure thing, miss. Hey! You're _the_ Andra Adams aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Why not buy the dress now? You're filthy rich!" She said with her mouth set ajar.

"It's for a friend." I handed her the dress, hoping that she would shut up (she got the message), and made my way out of the store.

XXXXX

"Andra. Hey, Andra! Wake up!" I guess I must have fallen asleep on the couch, because that's where I found myself when I woke up. "Finally! Class for all 3rd years have been canceled today!" Riley said, jumping up and down.

"Oh Riley! How can you be excited about that? It's so depressing." Hermione said with a sigh.

"At least we have time to get ready for the dance! I have to take a shower and go back down to Hogsmeade, so having no class is _really _helpful!" I said jumping of the couch. Man! my back is sore!

"Why do you need to go to Hogsmeade? We were just there yesterday."

"Uh... I have to go get some makeup." I lied.

"Maybe I should go with you." Hermione started.

"Nah! I'll be fine. Besides, I know the best place to get makeup. I'll be there and back in no more than 30 minutes. Surely you can wait that long till I get back here."

"Well, of course _I _can, but Riley...."

"Hey! I'll be fine, Andra. You go get whatever you need and I'll do homework. No need to worry about me!" He said with a cute smile.

"Whew! That takes a load off my shoulders." I said sarcastically. "I'm going to go freshen up. I'll see you guys at breakfast." I went up to the dormitory and got my robe on to take the shower. Once in the bathroom my reflection nearly scared myself! "_I need a shower really badly." _I thought to myself.

The hot water felt so good over my skin. Rinsing all the grease out of my hair felt really good to. I love taking showers! It makes me feel very cleansed and relaxed. "_I think that I'll take a long shower... just for the heck of it." _

After about an hour I was down in the Great Hall eating and laughing with my friends. The big talk of the day was about the dance. Since all the other years had already gone off to class, there were only a few people left in the Hall. Most were probably sleeping in... which I wish that I could be doing.

"I'm really glad that we're going to the dance together." Riley said, after Hermione went to talk to Ron and Harry.

"Me too! You're a great friend." He sighed and looked down at his food.

"Just a friend?" He said, but then took it back right away.

"What?"

"Nothing... nevermind. I'm going to go back to sleep. Don't want to be tired for tonight! Be safe on your way down to Hogsmeade." Riley said suddenly standing up, leaving his plate behind, and running off somewhere. I blinked a few times taking in what had just happened. I tried shaking it off, but that one sentence kept going through my mind. _"Just a friend?" _He said it with such disappointment in his voice. I had no idea of where I was going, just kinda let my feet do the walking for me.

I ended up at the same little dress shop that Hermione and I went to the other day. I sighed and pushed open the door and then made my way over to the counter.

"Uh... excuse me. Is anybody here?" I said leaning over the counter. And really hott boy came up, looking about my age, nearly bumping into my head. He had dark red hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a very slim figure.

"Sorry. Rearranging the stock down here. What can I do for you, Miss Adams?" He said with an amazing smile.

"Uh..." I started blushing, "I'm here to pick up a dress. It is green and..." He left before I could finish the sentence.

"I'll be right back!" He yelled from the other room. I shrugged and placed my elbow on the glass counter to rest.

"_Oh my god! He has awesome hair! I wonder what it feel like. He looks really strong too." _I kept thinking about him and after about 3 minutes he came back carrying the dress.

"I'm sure that it would look lovely on you!" He said with a wink.

I giggled and said, "It's actually for a friend of mine. We have a dance at the school and it's a surprise for her."

"Oh. Well I'm sure that it would look great on you anyway." I smiled and thanked him then turned around.

"No way!"

"Excuse me?"

"That's... that's the dress in my dream!" The red knee length dress with black lance under the skirt and spaghetti straps was hanging on a hook right in front of me. Only one. I walked over to it, praying that it would be my size. My lucky day! I cried out in joy. "Oh may I please try this on!"

"Be my guest!"

I practically ran over to the changing rooms and stripped down and slid the silk over my head. A perfect fit. I flipped my hair and opened the door to find the guy standing right there.

He whistled and said, "If you want my opinion on that dress it would go something like: on the hook that looked like a very plain and ordinary dress, but on _you _it looks anything but!"

"Thanks... uh... what was your name again?"

"Jace. Jace is the name." He said proudly.

"Well then, thank you, Jace."

"You are very welcome, Miss Adams."

"Andra, please."

"Andra." When he said my name I think that I probably nearly melted. His voice when he said my name was like sweet honey.

"I really should be getting back, so could I go ahead and pay for this?"

"Of course." I followed him to the counter and I paid. Just as I was about to head out the door, with Jace in my mind the whole time, he called me back in. I thought that maybe I forgot something but instead he said, "Hey, I know that you probably have a date already... but... I might as well ask. Could I go to the dance with you?" He asked, looking down at his shoes.

"Uh- sure! Yeah! I'd love to go to the dance with you. Meet me in the Great Hall at around 8-ish." I smiled.

"But... uh... can't you wait for me outside? I don't know the inside of the school all that much."

"I won't wait outside, but I'll be right on the other side of the door. You'll do fine." I kissed his cheek and hurried out, not wanting to think about what he might think about the kiss. _"I'm going to the dance with Jace! He seems really sweet! Oh I'm so excited!" _I kept thinking those words through my head.

I got in the common room and ran upstairs to the dormitory and found Hermione going through her wardrobe, probably thinking about what to wear.

"Hi Hermione!"

"Can't talk right now... unless you want to help me find something."

"I'll help you!" I looked around on the bed covered in clothing and said, "Oh! How about this nice green dress?" I said, with a smile.

"But I don't-" I pulled out the dress and she gasped. "You didn't! Oh Andra! You shouldn't have!"

"It's for you! Think of it as a really early birthday present!"

"You'll get me a birthday present anyway."

"I _was _planning on getting you three presents... now I only have to get you two more!"

"Andra..." She started but I cut her off saying,

"Go ahead and put it on! I need to do your makeup still. Hurry up!"

She got the dress on and started prancing around the room in it. "It's feels lovely, Andra! I love it! Thank you so so so so _so _much!"

"Yes, we all know that you feel like a princess in the dress, but come here so I can finish you up!"

"Oh all right."

Once done with the make up she really did look like a princess. I gave her light eye-liner, golden eye-shadow, soft pink lipstick, and a little bit of blush. Natural looks best on her.

"You look great! Ron will be so excited to see you!"

"Thanks a lot Andra!"

"You've pretty much mentioned that, but your welcome anyway! Now let me get ready! I'm going with this one guy that I met down at that dress shop! His name is Jace! And he is _really _cute!"

"But I thought that you were going with-"

"Go! I only have an hour!"

"But-"

"Good bye!" And I finally got the door slammed in her face. I walked over to the bed and unzipped the red dress. I took off my clothes and slipped the silk over my head once more. I still couldn't get over that fact that I found the one dress that was perfect for me! I finished my makeup in no more than 10-20 minutes tops. Hair was the issue though. I tried a loose bun, but having thick hair, that didn't work. Then I tried an elegant pony-tail... but it didn't look best with the dress. After many hair-do's I decided to just let my hair down.

I finished just in time to go down and meet Jace. Running as fast as I could in my high heels I made it down just as the huge double doors opened to reveal my date.

"Jace! I knew that you would be alright!" I gave him a hug.

"Hi Andra! You look even lovelier than you did earlier today. Absolutely divine!"

"You're so sweet!"

I lead him over to the Great Hall, getting many whistles from boys, and Jace got many giggles from the girls. "You seriously have school here?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, it just looks a whole lot nicer than any regular school."

"Oh! Well thank you. I think." I heard him laugh a little and then we finally entered the Great Hall. Many people were in there already dancing. The room was decorated for the occasion and it looked more elegant than usual. I felt relaxed here, yet really tense at the same time because I will probably end up embarrassing myself in front of Jace. That's just the was these things go.

Somebody bumped into me and the turned while saying, "Oh! I'm so sorry. I... Andra?"

"Hi Riley! And no problem." I said smiling while I put my arm through Jace's. "This is Jace. Jace, this is Riley, my all time best friend!"

"Uh... hi... uh... Jace."

"Riley." Jace said with a nod of his head.

"Andra, could I talk to you?"

The music started playing. "After this one dance, ok?"

"Alright."

I pulled on Jace's arm to the floor and he put his hand on my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder. Our other hands entwined together to the side. We started waltzing around the room. Jace was a really good dancer!

"You're really good at this. How did you get so good?"

"Practice." He said shrugging, not that into the conversation. I frowned. Something was missing. I just couldn't figure it out. That feeling quickly went away when he smiled at me. I found myself smiling back at him. "You look beautiful."

I blushed madly. "Thanks." The song ended and I told him to get me a drink. Once he left I went to find Riley, who was sitting alone in a chair.

"Hi!"

"Hi." He said plainly.

"Why the long face?" I said pouting.

"What the long face! You promised me to be my date! Then you ditch me for some 'pretty boy'!" He said jumping out of his chair yelling at me.

I dropped my jaw. "Oh my god! Riley... I... I... I completely forgot." I said crying.

"Yeah! Tell that to my feelings! Listen, Andra! I. Love. You! I had ever since I first became friends with you! But now..."

"Riley, please." I whispered through my tears.

"No! I will not think, talk, worry about you _anymore_!" His tone sent chills, bad chills, down my back. He stormed off. To where? I have no idea. He left me there to bawl my eyes out. I guess that I deserve it. I can't believe that I forgot about Riley! My best friend! He even told me that he loved me! My Riley, told me, that he, _loved _me! That made me cry even more.

"Andra! Andra, what's wrong, dear?"

"It's Riley." I managed.

"Shh. Shh. Calm down." He said pulling me into his embrace. I must have stained his shirt with my tears because once I pulled away there was a huge wet spot where my face had been.

"Thank you, Jace. I think that I'm going to go to bed. I'm awfully tired." I said with a yawn.

"Alright. I'll see you next time that I see you, I guess."

"I'll be sure to visit." I kisses his cheek and said, "Good night."

"Good night." he said back.

XXXXX

I woke up a month later with the same dream that I've been having for weeks (ever since the dance). I had dried tears on my face. I must have been crying in my sleep. Last night I had a dream about Riley leaving me forever and he resorted to Lord Voldemort's army. Riley was convinced that the reason for his misery was because of me, so he returned to Hogwarts and once I saw him I screamed tat I loved him. He didn't believe me so he argued with me and his voice rose, then came a green light. After that I woke up.

"_I'll go break up with Jace then go tell Riley the truth!" _I thought to myself.

I climbed into my school clothes and ran to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, most likely without Riley again. I finished and went to tell Jace that we needed to break up. I thought about it all the way down to Hogsmeade. _"Jace likes me and I kinda like him, but only because he's nice and cute. Riley likes me because I helped him when there was no one else was. He makes me laugh and gives me something to wake up for every morning. Yes, this is the right thing to do." _

The store's doors were open and I walked inside. "Jace? Hey Jace? I have to tell you something." I walked around, but no sign of him. I made my way to the back room where we usually hung out. Just as I was about to open the door I I felt a sharp pain in my head and then everything blanked.


End file.
